Triads (Eclipse Phase)
The Triads are the dominant criminal organization in the post-apocalyptic space setting of Posthuman Studios' Eclipse Phase roleplaying game. Background When man began to exploit and colonize the Solar System, it was the Chinese who vastly outnumbered all other workers providing the lion's share of the labor being used to build the colonies, mine the resources, and so on. Then the Exsurgent apocalypse happen on Earth, remembered as the "Fall" by the remnants of human civilization. In which artificial intelligences went rogue and spread an organic computer virus. Over 90% of humans on Earth died and the rest fled toward the colonies on the neighboring celestial bodies in the Solar System. Due to the sheer numbers of Chinese throughout the Solar System and their centuries old history of political and economic influence, the Triads were the only major organized crime to survive intact. When it came to its rivals (e.g. Mafia, Yakuza, Vory V Zakone & Drug Cartels) there weren't enough of their people left to continue as viable system wide syndicates and the remnants merged into a multi-racial and multi-ethnic crime syndicate, the Night Cartel. Now they dominate the solar system's underworld. Prior to the Fall, they had already evolved into legitimate enterprises and minor business consortiums. After the Fall, the Triads have used their power to spread to many habitats, and have taken advantage of the great income disparities and the restrictive policies regarding the refugees to build lucrative gray and black market operations. Their success is partly due to them continuing to use ethnic Chinese traditions, customs, and norms to maintain their secrecy and immunity to infiltration. Even though there are many Triad outfits, most are isolated to a specific station. Four of the Triads are powerful enough to influence criminal operations throughout the Solar System. Usually they either use their legal companies as fronts for their illicit operations or they operate through the smaller sized gangs operating in a particular habitat. Big 4 Triads *'14K Triad': It controls a big chunk of the legal casino industry, which it uses to launder their illicit earnings . They also dominate the illegal gambling and sports betting, and operates rigged lotteries. Via the casinos, they are also deeply into credit/ID fraud and loan sharking. The Galaxy Entertainment Group, which is their legal casino and gambling hypercorp, the 14K have established tight connections to celebrities, politicians, and influential entrepreneurs in various habitats. It has also given them the luxury of having their own private police force, the Pai Gow (Double Hand). *'Shui Fong Triad': They cater to the addictions and vices of the indentured miners, workers, and so on by supplying their drugs and illegal XP, and entertaining them with prostitutes, gambling tournaments, and pit fights. Though their rivalry with the 14K was far back in the history of pre-Fall Earth, the hatred between them has continued in space. *'Sun Yee On Triad': It was once the 2nd biggest of Earth’s triads, having over 25,000 suspected members. Their biggest source of revenue stream is from the selling of cheap copies of nanofab blueprints, and rigged fabbers and makers. The products that are legal are distributed by their Wushuang Corporation, while those goods that are illegal are assembled by enslaved informorphs working in virtual sweatshops in the isolated parts of the mesh. It’s second major revenue source are the fake Earth nostalgia items, such as coins, jewelry, documents, and other collector’s items. *'Big Circle Gang': They are the smallest of Big Four, having about 8,000 members. It run's a big chunk of the drug trade in the Solar System, producing smart drugs, organic drugs, and naroalgorithms. They are produced in the asteroid mining and processing facilities that were abandoned or in remote habitats. Organization Triads vary greatly in how organized they are. Some Triads are loosely organized, more like coalitions of gangs. Other Triads have a structured hierarchy, with specified ranks and perhaps even a council or a board of directors. Numerical codes that are based on Chinese numerology are assigned to members to identify what rank they have. Members of a Triad are taught the centuries-old hand signals of the Triad and undergo initiation ritual based on Daoist and Buddhist traditions / beliefs which ends with a loyalty oath. Communication among Triad members may include the use of a numbered code. The Dragonheads (Triad leaders), usually lead a public life as a businessman running some type of small business, like a small restaurant. The idea is to keep a low profile, so though the Dragonhead may be one of the most powerful men in the city or perhaps even the country, most will keep that facade of humility. *At the top of the Triad hierarchy is the Shan Chu (Lodge Master / Dragonhead - 489). He or she has very little contact, if any with the rank and file members of the Triad. Dragonheads are quasi-legitimate businessmen. *In the level below, are the "483"s. The top ranked 483 is the Fu Shan Chu (Deputy Lodge Master, the top ranked 483) who manages the day-to-day operations of the Triad. Below him are two 483s of equal rank; the Heung Chu (Incense Master) who is in charge of enforcing the traditions of the Triad, and the Sin Fung (Guardian) who is in charge of recruiting. Last is the Sheung Fa (Double Flower), whom are the ones who establish new branches of the Triad. *Below the 483's are the Triad's officers. The military commander in charge of the gangs is the Hung Kwan (Red Pole, 426). In charge of accounting is the Pak Tsz Sin (White Paper Fan, 415). The public face of the Triad who collects and pays the bribes and graft from the businesses and gangs is the Cho Hai (Grass Sandal, 425). *Last of all are the rank-n-file members, all of whom are Sze Kau (49). They are the soldiers of the Triad who provide security, act as muscle, run a business, supervise a safehouse, or work as hitmen for the Triad. Gallery Triad_Organization_(Wikipedia).png|Triad Organization (from Wikipedia - Triad (Organized Crime) Category:Mobsters Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Gamebooks Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Criminals Category:Smugglers Category:Pimps Category:Murderer Category:Drug Dealers Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Organizations Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Gangs Category:Conspirators